Blood Red
by Eyes of Glass
Summary: It's Friday night, it's bloody freezing and there's a shuriken stuck in my leg. That's gonna hurt in the morning. Provided I live to see the next morning that is.


Title: Just Another Friday  
Author: Eyes of Glass  
Rating: T  
Feedback: I take all ratings and reviews. Constructive criticism would be deeply appreciated.

_Raphael~_

It's Friday night, it's bloody freezing and there's a shuriken stuck in my leg. That's gonna hurt in the morning. Provided I _live _to next morning that is.

Don't ask me why I'm doing this. To be honest, I don't know myself. God only knows what the guys would say if they found out. Actually I have got a pretty good idea. Leo would berate me for putting myself in danger and never let me out of his sight again. Ever. Donny would stick me in his lab for a year running psychiatric tests or something and then come to the conclusion I was crazy from lack of vitamin F or something, I don't know he comes out with a lot of stuff I don't get. Mikey would just stare at me without blinking for a good hour and half before running topside to make sure the sky wasn't purple. I don't even want to think about what Sensei would do.

Hell, I guess it's because I'm the teams "Hothead" it comes with the territory. In any case it's definitely the reason I'm lying here like a rag doll with my sides stinging like they've been kicked in.

Oh wait they have. Stupid Foot ninja.

I'm beginning to wonder if we can even help annoying the Foot. We see each other more and more now. It can't be helped; the foot clan is dabbing its toe in the illegal (again) so we have no choice but to intervene. This in turn draws that axe-crazy ninja woman's attention to us. And she is never happy to see us.

Yes, that's right Karai. You can forget we saved your sorry ass when the demon shredder came knocking at your door, you can forget we've never yet killed a foot soldier who has tried to kill us over and over again, tell you what, you can ever forget we saved the goddamn world that your currently standing on. Yeah, you just think about how we've stopped your stupid ninja transporting weaponry across the city. Thanks anyway. Bitch.

There's a battle raging around me but the attention seems to be off me for now. My Sais are lying several feet away on the concrete and my leg is just beginning to sting. I can only pray to any gods that are listening that it ain't poisonous, what a great time to be an atheist.

I'm actually beginning to feel self conscious about lying here. If it's not the fact I'm open to any attack (I'm glad Sensei isn't here to see this) it's the fact that _anyone_ could see me. What can I say? Ninja don't like to be watched. Up until the age of thirteen I even had a phobia of cameras.

Back to the stinging sensation. I can hear Leo's Katana's causing a lot of damage (which I should really be doing) and on the other side of our urban battlefield I can hear Donny shout something over to Leo but I can't catch the words. I can't hear Mikey.

That's not good.

Leaning up and ignoring the pain in my sides I look around for any sign of my bonehead of a brother. After nearly turning my head 360 degrees I see a green body lying across the edge of the fighting. What really catches my attention though is the black figure above him raising his sword like an executioner.

Oh hell no. Not my little brother you basterd.

It's at this point I am proud to be a Hothead.

_Leonardo~_

It's Friday night, my Katana blades are frosting over and I'm fighting three foot ninja at once. Suffice to say I've had worse.

I know that Donny has just downed two of his opponents with a well aimed knock to the heads with his Bo Staff and is meticulously engaging the third. I'm pretty sure Raph is fighting behind me. I'm a little busy to look around, what with the three Ninja trying to decapitate me but I have faith in him.

I can't see Mikey, which is odd because he was fighting and laughing in front of me not a minute a go. Managing to knock down one of my advisories I briefly spin round to check the situation;

Donny I still engaging his third opponent who is quite skilled by the looks of it but I'm sure my younger brother can handle it. Raph is leaning up from the ground, which causes me a flash of concern but from the looks of it he's not seriously wounded. It's only when I'm back facing the two Foot ninja's I notice Mikey, lying still on the ground with a ninja raising a sword over his head.

Oh God no.

Feeling my stomach turn to ice I try to run to him but I'm blocked by the two warriors. I'm not sure what I would've done next but my eyes couldn't leave my little brother's form lying on the ground.

Then there is a ferocious roar behind me and before anyone can react, Raph, speeding like a green comet, shoots past us and knock the would-be-executioner to the ground with a furious cry. The man beneath makes a choking gasp but it suddenly silent, his head twisted at an angle.

Then Raph turns around with blood leaking from his leg and bloody murder in his eyes. At this point the foot ninja wisely choose to flee my enraged brother. The cowards slink away into the shadows of New York and leave us panting on the rooftop. For this moment only, I'm thankful my brother is a hothead.

_This was just a short story I thought of a while ago. I enjoyed writing from Leonardo and Raphael's perspective but I couldn't think of a good angle for Donatello. Don't worry Donatello fans, the next TMNT fic will be focused on him. See you in the next fic,_

_~Eyes_


End file.
